What we could have had
by ALovedOne
Summary: "Over the past years, I have fought many battles and experienced great adventures on the side of many people. I have made many friends I truly cherish. But I cherish none of them as much as you." - Sleepign Warrior


"How long have you been here? What are you doing?"  
"Just gathering my courage," Mulan replied.  
Aurora's face showed confusion, although the smile never vanished.  
"What's going on? I'm so glad you're back!"

The words echoed in Mulan's head. Aurora was glad to see her. It gave her comfort, and confirmation, in a way, that the sympathy Mulan felt for Aurora was at least not completely unreturned. Her mind and heart were fighting a battle: leaving things how they were and keeping the wonderful friendship, or taking a leap of faith and receiving total rejection or utter happiness.  
On one side, she wanted to turn around and run away, but for some reason, her feet appeared to be glued to the ground. She had to tell her. She couldn't keep it in any longer. If there had been any doubt about it before, Neal had destroyed every last bit of it.

They needed to be alone though. Something like this was not meant to be heard by other ears. Phillip's ears, more specifically.  
"Is Phillip here?"  
"No, no. Shall I get him?," Aurora answered, her body already slightly moving away, prepared to rush and get him.  
Mulan suddenly realized they were holding hands. Even through her gloved hands, she felt the warmth of the other woman's fine hands. Softly, she pulled her back towards her.  
"No, that's unnecessary. It's you I wanted to talk to."  
Aurora beamed. And if Mulan's imagination wasn't tricking her, she could have sworn to see her opposite's smile widen a bit. Or maybe that's what she wanted to see. She almost wanted to comment on the smile before she began pouring out her feelings, but her gut told her to keep her mouth shut. There would be time later.  
"So, what brings me the honor?", Aurora teasingly asked.

Taking a deep breath, Mulan gathered all the courage she had left. This was another battle she was fighting, just not the kind she was used to. Expressing her sentiments was unknown territory for her.  
"Over the past years, I have fought many battles and experienced great adventures on the side of many people. I have made many friends I truly cherish. But I cherish none of them as much as you."  
She had eyed the floor during the beginning of the speech she had practiced on her ride to the palace, afraid that the words would leave her brain would she stare at the beauty in front of her. Now she shot a quick glance at Aurpra, almost expecting her to interrupt, but she stood there attentively, the smile still present and a little laugh escaping her mouth.  
"Our battles were diferent. Special. They weren't all about drawing blood and victory, but about bravery, friendship… and love. And I learned and grew so much during our adventure."  
"As did I," Aurora jumped in. "You taught me more than anyone. And you saved my life. More than once. And you brought me back my heart. Never will I forget any of these deeds."

"Can I be really honest," Mulan began, and looked at Aurora who nodded reassuringly. "When I held your heart in my hand, it didn't want to give it back. Not because I didn't want you to have your heart, of course," Mulan added quickly when she saw the shocked look that was shot at her. "But because your heart is full of love and I wanted that to belong to me. I want your love, Aurora. I don't know when or how it happned. Ignoring it, didn't work, and I couldn't keep it in any longer. I love you, Aurora."  
She had spoken so fast towards the end, rushing to get everything off her chest. At first, she wasn't sure if Aurora had understood her last words, but as she studied the woman's features, she saw the meaning of Mulan's speech dawn upon her. For a moment, fear rushed through every bone of Mulan's body. Then, she felt Aurora's embrace all around her, her body shaking. She didn't want to interrupt the hug, the scent too enchanting, the feeling too wonderful. But she needed to look her in the eyes, read her mind, know what she felt. Gently, she pushed Aurora away from her.  
"So?", she nervously asked.  
Aurora smiled, tears shimmering in her eyes. "I love you too."  
And with that, she leaned towards the other one and kissed her, gently at first, and then increasingly fierce.

—  
"THEY'RE COMING!"  
The alarming scream woke Mulan in a heartbeat, her sword drawn before she even opened her eyes. All around her, men were running around, gathering their belongings and holding their weapons in their hands, preparing for the ennemies that were nearing.  
No one noticed the tears that rolled down Mulan's cheeks. No one noticed the sob that escaped her mouth. It had all been a dream.


End file.
